All The Right Moves
by Polishdillpicklesandzammie
Summary: Cammie and Josh had a bad start. When Cammie spoke to Zach about it what does he do? If he screwed up what will he do? Can he get Cam back? Does he have all the right moves?


**Okay so I came up with this last night and decided I really needed to write this. One-shot. Review! Hope you like it!**

Cammie POV

"But I don't understand!"

"Understand what Zach?" I snapped. We were walking to the Grand Hall for lunch. Zach had been whining like this all day.

"How can you like him? He's a civilian and doesn't have any kick ass moves!" Zach said. I sighed. "You know what Zach? Sometimes it's not about the moves its about the heart." And with that I walked into the Grand Hall got my chicken salad and sat down with my friends. They all shot me worried glances. I told them I would tell them after my mom was done talking. Mom got up on the podium and started talking. I already knew what was going on. Which was nothing important. "Okay Cam, what's up?" "Zach keeps annoying the shit out of me. He keeps asking about why I'm not going on a date with a spy and why I like a civilian." I explained. "Well what did you say?" Liz asked. "I told him its not about the moves. Sometimes it's the heart. That's where I came stomping in here." I told them. "Well don't look now he's staring at you Cammie!" Bex exclaimed. I picked up my spoon and looked at him in it. Sure enough he was looking right at me.

Time Skip to Friday Afternoon

the girls had helped me get ready for my date with Josh. I had on skinny jeans and a pink shirt. Then I threw on a Pink hoodie. I grabbed my specially designed purse that was made for storing weapons and headed out the door. It was a cool night. I saw Josh and went over to him. "Hey" I said with a smile. "Hi! Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded my head and we made our way down the sidewalk. He pulled me into a pizza place where we had a pepperoni pizza. He paid for it an we left. He seems really sweet, I thought. He was looking around as if looking for someone. "Hey Cam I'll be right back" and with that he left. I decided to tail him. He went over to a dark alley. I heard his husky voice talking to somebody. "Well its about time you got here!" a female voice said teasingly. "Sorry, I had to loose as rich bitch. She thinks I actually like her. Can you believe it?!" I heard Josh say. That stung. If only he knew who I really was... "Well at least you lost her" the girl said. Then I heard them start to make out. "Yeah you definitely lost me Joshua." I said while turning around the building corner. Josh whirled around breaking his kiss with the girl. "What? She kissed me-" he started to say but I cut him off. "Save it Josh. I heard the whole thing so save it." I said pulling a calm face. "How did you hear us talking?" He questioned. " I'm more than you really think." I said. I turned and walked away. Thoughts of earlier this week flooded my head as I walked back to my school. _Sometimes its not about the moves its about the heart. He's a civilian how can you like him? Zach was staring at me. _I ran my fingers through my dirty blonde hair. How could I be so stupid. Zach liked me. And he was trying to get me to change my mind about Josh. Wow for once I figured out that a boy liked me. I arrived at Gallagher and ran my hand along the cool brick. I found the one brick sticking out. I pulled on it and an opening the a secret passageway. I sat down on the couch I put there and cried. "Cam? Are you alright?" I heard a boy ask. I knew it was Zach. He sat down and held me close to him. "Tell me what happened." At that point I cracked. I told him everything. When i finished with my story, we both sat there. At about eleven at night we walked back to the dorms in silence. I explained everything that happened except the part where I thought Zach liked me. We went to bed and I fell asleep thinking about Zach an tomorrow.

The next morning I showered and changed into my uniform. When I went into the Grand Hall everybody looked at me and it was silent. Zach stood up. Our eyes met and I smiled at him. He just smirked. "How was your date Gallagher Girl?" He asked putting emphasis on Gallagher Girl. Everybody around him started to snicker. I'm such a fool. Everybody knows because of him! I thought he cared! Hell I thought he liked me! I turned around and pushed through my friends who were standing near the doorway.

**ok so I thought that this was going to be a one-shot but I changed it to a really short multi chap fic. Like three to five chapters. Review! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
